Cosmic Spirit (SSB Quantum)
The Cosmic Spirit is a side character from Super Mario Galaxy 2, who guides Mario through stages he has trouble getting through. Additionally, the mysterious entity makes an appearance as an oddball character in Super Smash Bros. Quantum, though it avoids being a clone of its source material, . Basic Summary The Cosmic Spirit is slightly faster and heavier than Rosalina, though it has the same general attack power. Additionally, the Cosmic Spirit does not possess a Luma like Rosalina does, preventing the powerful combo techniques that Rosalina has access to. The Cosmic Spirirt has the ability to manipulate gravity for the majority of its attacks, enabling it to trap fleeing opponents or knock away recovering ones. Also due to this gravity manipulation is the Cosmic Spirit's levitation ability (it is able to hover temporarily like Peach) and oddly high knockback for normal attacks. However, the Cosmic Spirirt's greatest weakness is a lack of range. It has attacks that do great knockback, but all of these are melee attacks. Therefore, it is easier for a player controlling Cosmic Spirit to attract players or quickly appear next to them via Warp Gate then to attack from afar. Moveset Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- Spiral galaxy strike *Side tilt- Comet dash *Up tilt- Wand uppercut *Down tilt- Wand downward strike *Dash attack- Super comet dash Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial- Galaxy spin *Forward Aerial- Gravity well forward *Up Aerial- Pulsar blast *Down Aerial- Meteor strike *Back Aerial- Gravity well backwards Smash Attacks *Forward Smash- Exploding black hole *Up Smash- Miniature supernova *Down Smash- Galaxy vortex Special Attacks Pummels and Throws *Pummel- Possession hit. Forces grabbed opponent to strike themselves. *Throw- Body throw Others *Idle- Floats steadily in the air. Occasionally transforms into galaxy form. *Taunt 1- Transforms into a spiral galaxy and spins rapidly. *Taunt 2- Emits an echoey, eerie laugh. *Taunt 3- Opens a small rift in the air, gazes in, sighs, and closes the rift. *Ledge Attack- Flips over ledge feet first. *Floor attack- Fires an arcing comet upward and forward. Smash Taunts Pit *'Pit:' Perfect. Another clone character. *'Palutena:' Actually, the Cosmic Spirit is as much of a clone of Rosalina as Phosphora is a clone of you. *'Pit:' If it's not a clone, then why does it look exactly like Rosalina? *'Viridi:' Who knows? Identity theft? *'Pit:' Maybe she's some kind of intergalactic fashion designer and Rosalina wears her brand? *'Palutena:' Wrong and wrong. The Cosmic Spirit can't even be identified as a she. It's a primal incarnation of the deepest reaches of space, an avatar of the universe itself. And as Rosalina and the Lumas pretty much act as the guardians of the universe, it may be taking on some of her attributes. *'Viridi:' In any case, no, it's not a clone. *'Palutena:' The Cosmic Spirit can control the basic forces of the universe, specifically gravity. Watch out to make sure it doesn't try to ruin your recovery or escape attempts. *'Viridi:' Additionally, its "Cosmic Scan" move lets it take on the attributes of an opponent that it scans. Unless you want another Dark Pit, steer clear. *'Pit:' What happens if it scans Rosalina? *'Viridi:' Aside from getting a Cosmic Luma, diddly squat. Waste of a scan, if you ask me. Snake Meta Knight ??? Category:SSBQ Characters Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cosmic Clones Category:Subpages Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Genderless Category:Characters Category:Fighters